


The Apple

by channlcoco



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Assassin! Mozart, M/M, Templar! Colloredo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channlcoco/pseuds/channlcoco
Summary: Is this all about the Apple of Eden? Or just a cover...





	1. Chapter 1

金色的头发在灯光下展现出矜贵的光泽，在维也纳名声大噪的音乐家莫扎特刚结束了一场钢琴演奏会，三鞠躬谢幕的时候连奥地利国王都起立挥帽致意，又是一场盛大的狂欢，天才音乐家还来不及换套衣服就被仰慕者们接连敬酒，等到人群散开的时候，莫扎特已经有点醉了，摇摇晃晃的准备找个休息室休息一下。

随意打开了一扇门，才发现里面已经有一位穿着红衣的贵族以及他的随从，那位随从明显面露不快，他立刻露出了自己的招牌笑容：“先生们，打扰了……我不知道这有人，我马上换一间。”

“莫扎特先生，既然这是你的庆功会，你当然可以在这里休息一下。”贵族冷淡的回复并制止了随从的动作。

莫扎特摸摸鼻子，挪步到了沙发上瘫坐下：“还未请教您呢，我还以为所有的贵族们都在楼下围着皇室呢。”

“你怎么能把科洛雷多主教大人和那群无名贵族相提并论。”那位随从看来十分忠诚，当即训斥了莫扎特。

莫扎特又裂开了嘴：“哇哦，你就是那位主教！没想到你也会来我的演奏会！”

“我对于美妙的艺术抱有绝对的尊敬，莫扎特先生，这是阿尔克伯爵。”科洛雷多依旧矜持的对答让莫扎特兴致缺缺，他靠着软绵绵的沙发，感觉眼皮越来越沉重，于是便闭上眼沉人梦乡。

阿尔克在等沙发上音乐家的呼吸步入一个稳定的缓沉阶段后，低声说：“大师，刚刚那样太危险了，万一他是刺客呢？”没人知道这个音乐家会不会是潜在的刺客，没有证据显示他是，可也没有证据显示他不是，而且他平日喜欢白衣，这让阿尔克伯爵感觉很不好。

“他并没有佩戴袖箭不是吗？”深绿的眼睛看着七扭八歪躺在沙发上的金发音乐家，“去让人备车吧。”

阿尔克伯爵低头快步离开房间，科洛雷多整理了一下自己服帖的衣物，拿起了先前脱下的外套，走过沙发时把外套轻轻扔了上去：“我相信我们会再见的，Maestro Mozart（注1）。”

第二次遇见是在Axur, re d’Ormus（注2），安东尼奥·萨列里的新歌剧取得了巨大的成功，博得了满堂喝彩，演出结束后的小小庆功会上，科洛雷多看见了正和萨列里相谈正欢的莫扎特，远远的萨列里看到他了，稍稍点头致意了一下。在一个拥抱之后，莫扎特被人唤走了，萨列里则往他这边走来，他作为这位宫廷音乐家的私人资助者，当然可以进行一些谈话而不被人注意。

他们一起走进二楼提前准备好的房间，两位陪同人员则守在门口，刚一进门，原本懒散的宾客们都站了起来致意。“Gentlemen, please.（各位请坐下）”科洛雷多示意大家都坐下，走到了自己的主座，萨列里则站在桌子之外，“我很高兴地通知大家，我们找到了遗失的圣物，并且苹果已经在下午到达维也纳我的宅邸，奥利地的基地将会因此而获得荣光。”

座上的人们都很激动，不由地开始小声称赞，科洛雷多用手势示意安静：“此外，我相信这也是时候欢迎安东尼奥加入我们了，他已经证明了自己的忠诚，从开始一直不曾辜负我们的信任。他应该得以分享我们的知识和它带来的荣耀。有人反对吗？”

在场人员都摇了摇，他们当然知道萨列里对这次取得苹果这件事的帮助。科洛雷多点了点头：“很好，安东尼奥，站过到这里。”他示意了自己的身边，在场的圣殿骑士都起身注视着这一刻，“你是否愿意发誓拥护教团的法律和我们的信念。”

“我愿意。”

“以及不公开不泄露我们的秘密和活动。”

“我愿意。”

“从现在直到死亡。无论代价是什么。”

“我愿意。”萨列里坚定的三句I do，证明了自己的信念。

“那欢迎你加入我们，brother，我们将成为开创一个有秩序新世界的先驱，伸出你的手，”科洛雷多拿出了一枚白色的指环，上面有两根细细的红线勾勒，然后把戒指套入萨列里右手的无名指，“现在你就是一位圣殿骑士了。May the father of understanding guide us.（注3）”

“May the father of understanding guide us.”所有人回应。

一切结束后，他们走出房间，刚到一楼，就被莫扎特拦住：“萨列里，我刚到处再找你，原来和你科洛雷多主教去二楼了啊！”

“我本来还想等会为你引见主教大人的。”萨列里有点搞不懂，大师前段时间才到维也纳，莫扎特怎么会认识他呢。

“他上次来我的演奏会来时我们遇到了，”莫扎特笑的眯起了眼睛，“还没有恭喜你成为宫廷乐长呢！真为你高兴！”

“莫扎特先生，不知道你是否需要一位新的资助者？”科洛雷多忽然向莫扎特提问。

“这样很好啊，”萨列里很想为好友争取到现任上司的资助，“你不是正好缺一位资助者吗？”

于是莫扎特眨巴着蓝色的眼睛，莫名其妙的就有了一个新资助者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：这是一个小双关，Maestro，来自意大利语，意为Master 大师（尤指音乐大师）。刺客组织里的称呼巅峰级水准的刺客叫大师 Master，而刺客领袖叫导师 Mentor。  
> 注2：Axur, re d’Ormus，奥尔穆斯的阿苏王，萨列里最重要的歌剧。  
> 注3：愿认知之父指引我们。圣殿骑士座右铭，加入圣殿骑士的剧情基于刺客信条3开头海尔森·肯威让查尔斯·李加入的剧情。


	2. Chapter 2

第三次，莫扎特把自己的新任资助者推到了沙发上。沃尔夫冈低下头双眼放光的盯着面前皱着眉头挺着背的主教大人，他舔了舔嘴唇，然后跪下用唾液弄湿主教双腿之间的布料，灵巧的舌头勾勒出一包的形状，耳边传来主教压抑的声音：“你在干什么！莫扎特！”

“干您啊！”莫扎特抬起头舔了舔嘴唇，“您作为一个主教，不熟悉这种事，可我很熟悉。我能认出您藏在冷静和克制下的欲望。我可以教导您，而您只需要，享受这一切。”说完，他用嘴咬开了红衣主教裤子上的绳结，解放了已经略略抬头的小科洛雷多，用着接连的亲吻来唤醒它，到达根部的时候，他甚至把其中的一个小球吞进嘴里，退出的时候还坏心的轻咬，留下了浅浅的牙印，伴随着一声尖锐的抽气。

高贵的主教这时候已经没法在维持自己笔挺的背脊，瘫软在沙发里，锐利的目光已经被欲望的雾气所覆盖，现在他只能关注那颗埋在自己双腿间的金色脑袋，他感觉到不同于对方湿润舌头的干燥，那双刚刚还在古钢琴上飞舞为大家演奏的纤长双手，正在仅仅为了取悦自己而舞动，这个想法让他的昂扬更挺翘。

科洛雷多能感觉到对方的双手借着唾液的润滑上下温和的撸动，灵巧的舌头则在顶端不断打圈，忽然，对方撤开了双手，整张嘴包裹住了自己，他甚至能感受到自己的马眼压在了对方的喉头，对方如水蛇一般的舌头这环绕着粗壮游离，在来回了几次后，科洛雷多释放在了音乐家的嘴里，这时候他看到那双变得略显深沉的蓝色眼睛，充斥着情欲，嘴角有一点的白色溢出，然后蓝眼睛的主人看着他，滑动喉结，缓缓吞下了自己刚刚射出的精液。

莫扎特站起身，开始解开自己的裤子，压抑了许久的小莫扎特迫不及待探出头，然后他跨坐在科洛雷多的大腿上，顺便拉过对方的手，“主教大人，既然我已经为您付出了，是时候到您了。没事，我会教导您的。”他引导着那双略显生涩的手，划过自己的柱体，手指上稍微粗糙的茧划过往外不住吐露的马眼的，换来了一声轻喘。不得不承认，科洛雷多是个好学生，学得快还会举一反三，于是，一会后，那代表贵族的红色衣服和金色刺绣上沾了白浊。

莫扎特起身，喘着气，拉起了自己的衣服，整理好外表后，走到了门口，开门前他回头看着那位又皱起眉头的主教说：“以后私下叫我 _沃尔夫冈_ 吧，主教大人。”然后拉开门，“我会为您叫来马车的。”科洛雷多则皱着眉看着自己的衣服，最后他脱下了外套扔给等候在马车边的阿尔克伯爵，“回去后烧了这套衣服，特别是这件外套。”

第二天，有一个仆人拿着一个盒子来到科洛雷多面前，里面是科洛雷多上次盖在莫扎特身上的那件黑色外套，明显已经经过精细的清洁处理，里面还附上了一张字条，字体就像那位音乐家一样，潇洒随性，邀请他去听一场演奏会，J. C. 巴赫，不由的扬扬眉，现在享誉欧洲的莫扎特为什么会选择他的曲子？毕竟以对方的个性，不自吹自擂，就很反常。

这是一个小剧院，而且听众寥寥数人，他和莫扎特坐在一侧的阴暗处，在演奏略显磕绊地进行中，他不由得问对方，为什么是巴赫？明明有更好的选择（注）。莫扎特明显愣了一下，“不，他十分出众。只是人们无法理解，你听，这旋律多么的庄严而圣洁。巴赫曾对我有过指导，他可是一个忠实的教徒。”

“你这是在指责一位主教不是一位忠实教徒吗？马丁路德可是被逐出我教的。”

“不，我没这个意思，只是感觉，这音乐很适合（it fits）。”

在结束后，科洛雷多的马车把莫扎特送回了家，等莫扎特下车后，阿尔克伯爵进行了汇报：“这几天不断有刺客来刺探消息，我怀疑是他们知道了苹果的存在，刚刚有一批刺客想闯入您的宅邸，被我们伤了后逃走了。希望您最近注意安全。”

“不用担心，只要我们还掌握着苹果，刺客根本不值一提，他们不是像老鼠一样藏在阴暗处吗？阿尔克，没有什么比瓦解对方一处的主要根据地更能展示能力了不是吗？”神殿骑士团长似乎根本不在意，“过几天我会邀请莫扎特来做客，记得收拾一下。”

过了三天，莫扎特来到了科洛雷多的宅邸，他不由好奇地到处微微张望，阿尔克伯爵把他引进了书房，然后让仆人去通知主教，并让莫扎特“随意”看看。于是，沃尔夫冈·坐不住·莫扎特开始在书房里走动，他似乎对主教的医学和数学藏书很感兴趣，在徘徊到第三次后，终于等来了科洛雷多，在征求了主人的意见后，他大步走向教义藏书的隔壁，对那些新奇的医学书籍上下其手。

到了傍晚，用过晚饭，也不知道是谁先开始，等有反应的时候，双方已经搂抱着摔进了主卧室。自此之后，莫扎特时不时会来过夜，而主教宅邸的忠心仆从自是不会多嘴，这也和他们越发繁忙有关，维也纳刺客兄弟会不间断的骚扰让他们疲于应对，幸好伊甸苹果一直是被团长藏在只有他知道的神秘地方，也幸好主教的座上宾不是很爱差遣仆从，否则，很有可能就被狡猾的刺客钻了空子，得到情报或者伤害团长了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：那时候巴赫已渐渐被人遗忘，而莫扎特和贝多芬对他很推崇。巴赫的音乐深刻悲壮，却饱含人味，充斥着崇高信念以及自我牺牲精神。


	3. Chapter 3

时间慢慢滑过，莫扎特写好了新歌剧，而刺客和圣殿骑士的敌对也越发白热化，刺客接连刺杀了几位奥地利的高级圣殿骑士，圣殿骑士则捣毁了几处刺客的据点。这是1791年12月5日的下午，科洛雷多进入了密室检查伊甸苹果，明天他要把它送去教廷，准备打开第一文明的遗址，忽然他听到了一阵提示声响，沃尔夫冈来了。

当莫扎特进入书房的时候，科洛雷多正在书架前看最新头骨书籍，他不曾掩饰对这项神奇科学的好奇。莫扎特上前抱住了对了比他略高的主教：“今晚我的新歌剧上演，你说过要来的，我帮你安排了最好的位置，就在安东尼奥的旁边，你不喜欢和陌生人在一起，我知道。”

当歌剧谢幕的时候，莫扎特并没有像以前那样留恋在舞台上享受源源不断的赞美和掌声，而是三鞠躬后，匆匆下台溜出后门，跳上科洛雷多的马车，在马车上他就展示了无比的热情，跪坐在对方身上，细细轻吻着那头深金的发丝、绿色的眼眸和让他迷恋的柔软双唇，马车刚在科洛雷多宅邸门前停下，他迫不及待拉着对方直奔卧室，卧室门一被关上，立刻像八爪鱼一样缠在了对方身上，感受到如此热情的，让科洛雷多有点意外地稍稍拉开对方：“怎么了？”

莫扎特眼中闪着水汽，喘着气说：“明天……你要走了，”并没有理会自己身上的全套礼服都被弄皱了，把头埋进对方怀里，“我舍不得你，我会想你的……我还没有对你说那句话呢……”

“你想说什么？”绿色的眼睛一如既然的温柔，其中酝酿着情欲和淡淡希望以及痛苦。

沃尔夫冈看向科洛雷多，被水浸没的蓝色中透着迷恋和一丝绝望：“Ich Iiebe dich. Ich liebe dich sehr, Hieronymus.（注1）”

科洛雷多还来不及为这而高兴，腹部就感到一阵剧痛，他低头，自己的鲜血染红了对方纯白的礼服，原来装饰用的袖饰早已被袖箭所取代，而现在袖箭的锋利正深深刺进他的身体。他看着沃尔夫冈，闭上眼笑了：“Ich lie…liebe dich au…auch, Wolfgang.（注2）”

莫扎特把失去呼吸的科洛雷多轻轻放在记载无数回忆的床上，没有按照惯例对他说愿安息，而是对他说：“I hope you will be waiting on the other side.（注3）”然后再次亲吻那双不会睁开的双眼，那双眼睛对他一直是温和而纵容的，伴随着酸涩的眼泪，他又一次吻上那双曾经温软的双唇。

再次睁开眼后，他不是作曲家莫扎特，而是刺客大师莫扎特，他接到的命令是取得伊甸苹果，不惜一切代价。为自己带上兜帽，调整了袖箭和装备，他往书房飘然而去，独自站在放着教义书籍的书架前，他横放了那本古版本的圣经后，机关缓缓划开，暗藏的地下室里，黄金色的光芒却并没有让他如预期那样激动。

回到了维也纳兄弟会的总基地，莫扎特揭开了装着伊甸苹果的袋子，奥地利的刺客导师暨他父亲本人欣慰的看着他，而在之后，他的好兄弟席卡内德拿着他挚爱的酒来为他庆祝：“你可真够行的，我们派出了这么多兄弟都没探出苹果在哪里，你一个人不仅拿到了，还成功刺杀了团长。不愧是我们这一辈最杰出和年轻的刺客大师啊，你肯定是下一任的导师，可没有什么比瓦解了对方的总部更能证明自己的能力了！”

莫扎特灌了一口酒，曾经的挚爱这时候忽然显得苦涩，他扯出一抹笑：“是啊，没什么比这更能证明我的能力了。” 

 

若干年后，沃尔夫冈·A·莫扎特已经当上了奥地利兄弟会的刺客导师，当年他以一人之力刺杀奥地利圣殿骑士大团长科洛雷多并拿到伊甸苹果，已经成为一小段传奇，可每次导师好像并不乐意被提及这段往事，这总让新加入的小刺客十分疑惑：为什么导师不乐意提及如此值得骄傲的历史，真希望我也能有朝一日像导师一样，成为如此了不起的刺客。

终于，小刺客得到了机会，被分派成为导师的保镖，在12月5日，他发现这一天的导师很低沉，喝了很多很多酒，他收拾了满地的酒瓶子，顺便给导师倒了冷水，然后他看见莫扎特导师眯了眯自己的蓝色眼睛，对着自己说话：“你好像一直有话想对我说，现在，我给你个机会，你可以提三个问题。”

“导师，你平时很克制，为什么今天喝这么多酒？”

莫扎特望着小刺客的金发和绿色眼睛略有点失神：“我在纪念。”

“纪念什么？”小刺客发现莫扎特导师看盯着自己，不，准确的说感觉是透过自己，在看别人，眼神没有聚焦在自己身上。

“纪念我死过一次，就在这一天（注4）。”莫扎特低头看向了自己的手，风霜已经苍老了这双曾经倾倒欧洲的双手，曾经那个人，不止一次的抚摸和亲吻过自己的手。

小刺客有点不太明白，但他只能抓了抓头，只剩最后一个问题了，他不能错过这个好机会：“您觉得，成为一个优秀刺客有什么必须的品质吗？”话音刚落，他看到导师抬起头看着他，没有透过他看别的，而只是他。

沃尔夫冈张开了嘴，却没发出声音，他闭了闭眼，长呼一口气，再次开口：“不要和别人有太深的感情。”在小刺客问问题前，他抢先说，“Men like us, we are not meant to make such connections.（注5）”

“可我还是不明白。”

“你会懂，迟早有一天，但我多么希望那一天永远不要到来。”沃尔夫冈看着他，“你学过…小提琴吗？你有兴趣学吗？（注6）”

等小刺客成长成为独当一面的刺客的时候，他接到了莫扎特导师去世的消息，他匆匆赶回维也纳，参加这位传奇导师的葬礼，导师生前要求要和一个头骨合葬，于是在把头骨和导师一起葬入棺椁后，他准备离开维也纳去继续自己未完的任务，没想到作为导师生前最亲近的学徒，他意外拿到了导师的遗物。

打开盒子，遗物十分简单，先是一把生锈的袖箭，是白色的装饰，生锈的锈迹是暗褐色的，他推测是血；然后是一套导师曾经的刺客大师服饰，很符合导师曾经的谱曲师身份，装饰繁华却不失优雅；接着是一双红色的皮质手套，这明显不是导师的风格，难道是纪念曾经的挚友；再是一打厚厚的曲谱，亏导师曾教导过自己一段时间小提琴，他认出了这都是小提琴双重奏或者小提琴钢琴合奏曲，他翻了一下，最早的是写于1791年的12月5日，而最新的一曲完成时间是一周前，在那篇乐曲背面的右下角题着：赠主教希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多，最终我怀念着你为你作曲，并且单独的活过了这么久（注7）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：德语，译文，我爱你，我很爱你，希罗尼姆斯（主教的名）。  
> 注2：德语，译文，我也爱你，沃尔夫冈。  
> 注3：我希望你能在另一端等候。  
> 注4：历史上莫扎特死于1791.12.05的凌晨。  
> 注5：像我们这样的人，不适宜有这样的关系/牵挂。  
> 注6：历史上科洛雷多擅长小提琴。  
> 注7：这里设定是莫扎特死于历史上主教死去的1812年，单独活了21年。


End file.
